


Broken

by alternativekpop



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure 13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Silver Boys - Fandom, YG Treasure Box (TV), silver boys - Fandom
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, breaking up, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Seunghun visit Jihoon for the first time since Treasure's lineup was announced.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wasn't feeling that good today cause something happened. So I felt like writing. I don't usually swear in my writing, but I needed to write it out this time to properly vent. I hope that despite it being a mess because I posted it on whim, you enjoy it. Thank you for reading :)

“Fucking hell Seunghun, you could have told me.” Jihoon ran a hand through his hair. The usually happy dancer felt himself sinking into a hole of distress as he stood in the hallway outside his dorms. His boyfriend had disappeared without a word- only to reappear a month later at the dorms. Jihoon had known his boyfriend was alright- he got updates from his social media posts and the members. But that didn’t stop Jihoon from feeling the pain of being left behind for a month.

“Jihoon, I’m sorry. I swear I just needed some time to breathe and spend some time by myself.” Seunghun pleaded. Jihoon watched him pout in a way that made the dancer want to cave it. But his anger and loneliness forbade it.

“You weren’t spending time but yourself though. You were with Byunggon.” Jihoon pointed out.

“It’s different with him though. When I'm with him I feel at ease and relaxed.”

The statement shocked Jihoon. Even if the singer hadn't realised, Jihoon knew what it meant. He had known about their friendship for years. After all, he was there when it started. He had always thought their closeness stemmed from being the parent figures in their group. Jihoon used to be jealous about it, but after countless reassurances from Seunghun- Jihoon learnt to ignore the whispers in his mind. The ones that told him that the longing glances weren’t just communication between friends, that the interlocked hands weren’t just a comfort method, and that every time Seunghun looked at Byunggon- it was with love.

Jihoon felt himself shake as the voices became louder and louder in his head. They shouted at him from inside. It was so loud that Jihoon could feel his knees buckling. The dancer could hardly hear Seunghun as he quietly asked, “Are you in love with him?”

Suddenly, all the voices stopped. The silence was all Jihoon heard as he watched Seunghun look away nervously. The singer didn’t speak, but Jihoon understood the answer that was louder than any of those voices.

Seunghun was in love with Byunggon.

Jihoon couldn’t contain the broken laugh that escaped his throat. Seunghun reached for his hand, but Jihoon violently flinched back at the touch. The dancer could not believe that everything he had been scared for was coming true. He felt idiotic because he should have known better. There was no way someone like him could have kept someone like Seunghun. He even felt a bit of guilt. The two could have been together if it weren’t for him. Who was he to stand in the way of a beautiful relationship between two of his closest friends?

The dancer looked Seunghun in the eyes. He told him honestly, “Do one thing for me. Tell him how much you love him. Tell him all the things that you could never tell me.”

Seunghun desperately tried to talk to the dancer but the dancer silences him with a hand, “It’s okay hyung. I’ll be okay. Now, good night hyung.”

Jihoon turned away to walk back into the dorms. He took one glance at his former boyfriend before closing the door. Right before the door closed he heard a quiet, “I did love you, you know?”

Jihoon smiled through the crack as he replied, “I know.”

The dancer closed the door and sunk to the floor. Then, after a month of fake smiles and jokes, the happy virus finally broke down into sobs. Jihoon was broken, and there was no one left to fix him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading my mess of emotions. :)


End file.
